


Obsession

by tiny_freakin_head



Series: Classics [5]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, F/M, M/M, Multi, Oral, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Threesome, Vaginal Sex, felching I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 22:18:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19754890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiny_freakin_head/pseuds/tiny_freakin_head
Summary: Falcon discovers Barnaby's obsession with him, and Bea is happy to ease the way.





	Obsession

Falk was in Bea's room, holding a folded map in one hand and spinning a pen between his fingers. He was making an attack plan with her for an idea they wanted to use on the enemy. Someone knocked on the door and Falk's attention snapped up. He looked to Bea to wonder if she was expecting a guest. Although almost every member of the team had some secret interaction with Bea, and some release from her sadism, almost every member of the team let it bottle up inside them until she came to let it out. The Scout, however, came to Bea as soon as he needed to put his mind and himself in her hands.

Barnaby looked around the hall to be sure he was private before pleading to Bea through the door, "Bea, luv, let me in please? Are you there?" He pushed his ear to the door and continued, "I'm desperate for you, Bea. Completely desperate. I'll do anything you ask tonight, I'm completely yours, just let me in please." Satisfied that no one was coming, he slid down to his knees and spoke a bit louder to the door, "I'm on my knees begging for you, luv! Give a break to a poor chap like me, let me in please!"

Spy's eyebrows raised in surprise. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He could almost laugh at how strange it was to hear the Scout pleading so honestly for Bea. He looked at Bea, wondering what she wanted to do. Then he answered, with no words, what he would do. He winked and adjusted his cloaking device to completely vanish, leaving a seemingly empty chair at Bea's desk.

Bea grinned when Spy disappeared. This was going to be an interesting night. She’d hoped that she’d be able to get Barnaby to confront his feelings about Spy and here it was, her chance. She tucked away the map and pen. They’d finish that later.

Bea teased him through the door briefly. “I don’t know, maybe I need to hear more begging.”

Before he could protest, she opened her door. Since her and Spy had been planning possible attacks, she was still clothed. “Hey pet. Looking to spend an evening begging me for attention?”

The scout took a deep breath to beg louder, but instead he stumbled through the doorway. He quickly crawled in and stood in the center of the room with a grin. "Aw luv, that's exactly what I'd like. Just me and you, and you letting me have my way, if I ask nicely enough that is." He smoothed out his top and grinned, entirely unaware of the invisible spy in the room, "May I retire these clothes and dress down to nothing?"

Bea sat on the edge of her bed, watching him with a smile, knowing that Spy was watching too. “Yes, undress for me,” she nodded. She was curious to see if Spy would reveal himself at a certain point or if he planned to only watch.

The scout stripped out of his clothes eagerly. He dropped them to the floor and pushed them away with his feet. He had no shame for his body and was even excited to show off his hard cock entirely rigid and throbbing as if they played all afternoon.

Spy said and did nothing yet, waiting for the perfect moment.

Scout resisted the urge to reach and grab for Bea, "May I touch you?" He didn't want to be refused, he made sure his request was small, "Let me touch your legs please. They're so soft, I love feeling them on my cheek. I'll be gentle, I just must touch you."

Though Barnaby was decently attractive, he was not particularly her type and she didn't like to praise him for doing so little anyway. Even just beginning, she was starting to think he wouldn't last long, with how hard he was. Bea waited just a few moments to watch Barnaby squirm with anticipation. "Alright, come here. Kneel down," she instructed, slowly pulling up the edge of her skirt to reveal a sliver of thigh. She was secretly a little impressed that Barnaby was getting good at asking for small things, and getting better at going slow. He really did well under this kind of correction.

Barnaby was becoming a better lover, but that meant nothing, considering where he started. He did much more than squeeze a woman's tits and spill his seed in his trousers, on her dress, or somewhere on the floor. But being a great lover was not natural to him, and the concern worried at his self conscious always.

The scout slid forward on his knees to Bea's feet and wrapped his hands around the back of her thighs. The touch of his long fingers was almost opposite of the touch of Spy or the Heavy, with none of their strength. He pressed his cheek to the soft skin and fabric and moved his lips along the sliver of skin.

"Bea, doll, you're a goddess." He murmured, "I bet ol' mister Spy~ doesn't worship you like this." Barnaby grinned hopefully and tilted his head to look up at Bea. He soon added, "What does he do?"

Spy laughed through his nose, so quietly that only Bea might notice it, knowing he was there. Bea insisted that the Scout was attracted to him, but he never believed it. But now, there was no excuse why he is kneeling naked in front of Bea and still thinking and talking about the Spy.

Barnaby's touch was gentle, almost tentative. Bea stroked her fingers through his red hair, laughing as he brought up Spy. "Well, he never has to beg," she teased him. This was perfect. Barnaby almost always brought Spy up, but often not until after he'd finished. Now, when Spy was watching them, he started up with it almost immediately. "You're so fixated on him, pet. Are you going to beg me to tell you what kind of lover he is?"

Bea was certain even Barnaby had no idea he was so interested in Spy, but his interest was definitely sexual in nature. There was some jealousy there as well, but Bea was starting to think the jealousy was more towards her, or Greg, maybe, for having Spy as a lover.

The scout scoffed. "He certainly doesn't beg for anything! Bea, look at the man. That handsome cad, I'm sure people just give him whatever he likes." His attentions on Bea stopped at her suggestions. It usually seemed that she was annoyed when he talked about spy too much, or at least she teased to go talk to spy or call spy to join them. This suggestion was almost nice. Barnaby wouldn't believe she was honest, except that she offered to let him beg. 

"Honest? You aren't taking the piss out of me?" He grinned wider in excitement and pressed into the hand petting his hair. "Yeah I'll do that." He closed his eyes and rubbed up into the hand, "Bea please tell me, I must know. You let him finish off in you, yes? Tell me about everything, every detail." He wrapped his hands in her skirt and tugged at it gently, "I waited so patiently, did I not? I waited without a clue, just my imagination. Tell me how he is in bed, please?"

Now the spy removed his cloak. He said nothing, and he was just barely out of the Scout's vision. He was ready to be discovered, doubting Scout could say anything more private than this. 

It was true, Spy was handsome and had no reason to beg. When Bea and Spy had first started out, they had both been after the other. It had been very mutual.

Barnaby arched under her hand like a cat demanding more attention. She kept her fingers in his hair, scratching gently at his scalp. He tugged at her skirt, but not in a way to remove it, just in a way that begged her attention. Catching Spy's eye, she smiled. "Why don't we show you, hm? You can see for yourself."

Barnaby laughed lightly, and assumed they were still playing. "Yeah, let me watch the two of you go at it. Please, I want to watch." He begged into the material of her skirt with a smile.

The spy offered, "Why not beg to join us?"

The scout turned his head so quickly that he lost his balance and leaned heavily on Bea's legs. He had no words but gasped and sputtered for a moment.

The spy stood up, "No?"

Barnaby looked up at Bea, unable to speak, asking if she betrayed him.

Falk sat on the edge of Bea's bed, still speaking, "I can make this easy for you and invite you into bed with us."

Barnaby's mouth moved without speaking, unable to find any words until finally he answered "yes, please."

"Spy," Bea laughed, "The point of the game is to make him beg, not offer him things that he wants." She liked this idea, the three of them together. Barnaby finally coming to terms with his attraction to the Spy, begging the two of them. She liked Barnaby on his knees in front of the two of them. She slid her hand over Spy's thigh.

Spy relaxed and let Bea pet his thigh, enjoying the warm palm. He chuckled, "But does Barnaby know what he wants?"

The Scout realised he really didn't know what he wanted. His impulse was to despair that the spy was here to show off his own body and be better, or to run away to escape teasing. But he stayed, held in place by a surprising excitement from having Falk's attention.

Spy wrapped an arm around Bea's waist and brought her near to him, "does it fit your game if we tell him what he wants and then he begs for it?"

Scout nodded eagerly. Struggling to find any words and painfully lost on what he wanted to beg for, the suggestion was a blessing. He kissed her legs and her skirt and took the hand from his hair to kiss her calloused palm. "Please, Bea. I earned a little help, by not running away after a surprise like this."

"True," she agreed. "He has no idea what to ask for, do you, pet?" She let him kiss her hand for awhile before she stroked a thumb over his cheek. She let her hand wander down the Scout's neck to settle on his bare shoulder. Spy pulled her in close and she leaned against him affectionately. "Alright, we'll be kind to you," she bent and kissed the top of his head in the way she knew Barnaby liked. He could be surprisingly easy to please.

Bea guided Barnaby's hands now, putting them at the back of her dress where the buttons kept her clothed. "You can start here."

Barnaby relaxed as she placed his hands on the buttons of her dress. This was familiar and despite the changes, he knew what to do. Still he hesitated and glanced at the spy. The way he begged and praised to Bea was such a humble and private thing, he was burning now under Falk's cool stare. He fumbled with the buttons and started to undo them, praising softly, "Thank you, Bea. I-" he hummed quietly with appreciation as she kissed the top of his head. His cock strained, rigid and unyielding, as he saw her cleavage so delicate seeming under the lace of her bra. He continued with more honest feeling in his voice, "I love seeing you naked, darling, absolutely smashing. If I touched myself, I'd be cumming now, just having a look at you."

"There, that wasn't so hard, was it?" Bea gave him a gentle smile, letting her dress fall off her shoulders and pool around her in a skirt. She stood and let it fall to the floor, Scout pressed close to her. She stepped out of the dress and sat back down. She looked up to Spy. "This boy's going to pop before we do anything if we keep him waiting."

Barnaby smiled happily when Bea stood up. His hands came up to touch her and feel the lacy undergarments as she undressed, but he stopped himself. The smile never faded.

Falk was warmed to see his genuine affection. The scout didn't hide how excited he was. There was a virgin-like quality to that total joy. He moved aside to make room for the scout on the bed. The spy relaxed and undid his own clothes, removing his shirt. He raised a brow, amused at Bea's statement. He was sure that she was making a joke and teasing their scout, and yet, her tone seemed honest. "So soon?" He chuckled, "Should we hurry?" The spy did not seem to hurry himself. He took Bea's hand and welcomed her into her bed again. He brought her hand to his warm naked shoulder and stroked up her arm to trace the outline of her body.

Barnaby pressed to the bed as the attention shifted off of him, "Wait now, just a moment. I cannot just watch. I want to be a part of this. Please, Bea, I'll do that trick with my fingers you like," he motioned as if massaging her clitoris. "And I'll do whatever it is that gay men like."

Spy finally smiled, the outline of the expression was visible through his mask. He looked to Bea "Did he convince you?"

Bea had only one request of Spy before they got too busy. "Take off the mask, Spy, really." She finished undressing herself, tossing her bra and panties to the floor.

She wrapped an arm around Barnaby, pulling him into her arms. With the trepidation that came with a new experience and a new lover, she was hoping he might last a little longer than usual. He looked to her hopefully and she kissed his cheek, stroking a hand down his chest. "Just relax, pet," she smiled. Bea gave Barnaby's neck a little nip, not too hard, knowing that he was already going to be struggling a little with everything that was going on. It would distract him a little while Spy got ready to breach him. Barnaby tended to yelp when she bit him or played with his brand scar. It amused her to do it, so she did it often.

Barnaby reacted with delighted surprise as Bea told the spy to remove his mask. He looked back over his shoulder in amazement to see that the spy, this man who seemed simply too cool and too in control for words, simply did as Bea said. Of course he watched as Falk held the bottom of his mask and started to lift it. He saw when the spy emerged with the fresh scar over his eye. It made the scout have a fit when he saw it- the man was handsome before but with the scar he was impossibly fierce and dangerous looking additionally. Barnaby couldn't wait to see the full scar, and didn't realise how open and bare he left his neck, until Bea's teeth sunk into him. He yelped in response to the bite and squirmed in Bea's and Falk's hands, not truly fighting her but entirely unable to be still and let her do it with patience. 

Falk removed his mask completely, as his lover requested. He was sure she made the request because she didn't let anyone hide in their comfort zones for long. But he was glad for it, it never let him become comfortable with hiding his face. Falk let him go to get lubricant from Bea's nightstand. He slicked his fingers as Barnaby recovered from the bite, and he pressed a slick finger to his entrance.

Barnaby gasped and froze still as the finger entered him. He asked again, "What's this?"

The spy raised a brow. Maybe the scout was a virgin in any way that counted. "I'm opening you up so I can put my cock in you."

Bea gave Spy a little smile over Barnaby's shoulder, glad he'd removed the mask. He was still a little hesitant to show the team his scar, and as far as she was concerned the more used to it he became the better. The scar made him look fierce, as Barnaby thought, and she wasn't sure why Spy liked to keep it hidden.

Barnaby did exactly as she expected when she bit him and one of her strong hands grabbed his wrist, holding him tightly as he squirmed. He just couldn't help himself. She held him as Spy let go to get the lubricant. She was curious to see how Barnaby would react to actually being fucked. "Relax," she said again, "He'll be good to you," she assured him.

As a distraction from the new and potentially uncomfortable sensation, Bea took Barnaby's cock in her hand, teasing her fingers around it, slowly exploring. So far in their relationship, she hadn't really had to, or bothered to, touch him. This time, however, she was prepared to do a bit more than that, hoping that he'd have enough stamina to please her.

The spy smirked as he felt Barnaby's reaction to Bea's hand. The younger man was shuddering and humming with excitement.

Barnaby let Bea hold his wrist without fighting her. He didn't want to fight this at all, everything that was happening was better than he imagined. "Please don't stop, please keep going." He pleased to both, "please, like that. Please." 

Falk removed his finger only to prepare him with two fingers.

The scout gasped at the absence and braced himself and begged impatient, "Yes, yes, your cock! Put it in me, please!"

Falk hushed him and only pressed two fingers into him, cautious to take his time and not hurry.

Scout pressed his forehead to Bea with frustration. The patient fingering was good for his first experience, but the slow progress of it maddened him. He pressed as close to Bea as she could hold him, "Bea, please luv, let me put it in you. I can't wait a second more, we ought to be already fucking." He pumped his hips, forcing the fingers in him faster and pushing his cock into her palm, "Oh Bea, please, please," he kissed her shoulder the same as he kissed her skirt when he begs, "Tell him to fuck me now or else let me fuck you."

Spy smirked, the scar on his lips twitched. He often stayed away from Bea's sadistic games. He understood his fetishes but to see her handle the others, she looked so cruel. Here, however, he understood the appeal. Falk had many lovers but never experienced someone begging so desperately to be fucked by him.

Bea kept her hand on Barnaby painfully slow, using only the tips of her fingers. She knew from experience that too much at once and Barnaby would cum before she was ready. Judging by the begging he wasn't near enough yet. "No, pet," she said fondly. "You'll get exactly what we give you, when we give it to you. And if you cum too soon, I doubt Spy's going to stop until he's done," she warned. She released Barnaby's wrist, weaving her fingers through his hair again as he pressed in close to her and kissed her shoulder. She tugged a little harder this time, arching his neck up and biting at him again. Feeling his reactions as the Spy opened him up was surprisingly exciting. But she was determined to do nothing about it until Spy was ready to fuck him. 

Barnaby jumbled words. It was rare that Bea refused him, now when he knew what to ask for and how to ask for it. But he knew when she said no, there was no argument or begging to change her word. He let the Pyro expose his neck and trembled. Barnaby yelped when she bit him, but not surprised, just pained. The teeth on such vulnerable skin scared him and excited him all at once and he whimpered, "Gentle, Bea. Please, gentle!"

The spy continued to open up the Scout, and he used plenty of lubricant to slick his passage. His own cock was throbbing and finally he gave in to his own need. Falk removed his fingers and gripped his cock to feed it into Barnaby's waiting body. He squeezed the narrow hips in front of him and squeezed them tighter when the Scout started to squirm. He moved consistently until he was fully inside the scout, their bodies flushed together.

The scout gasped and arched his back more as he was filled. His hands scrambled and gripped Bea with desperation. The feeling of it was more than what he expected. He was stretched wider than what the fingers did but the weight of the cock settling in his body was incredible. "Ah, yes! Yes, thank you. That's it!" His cock leaked a fat drop of precum.

Bea did gentle her bite a little, sucking at the skin instead of just sinking her teeth in. She was glad he didn't argue with her, just babbled a little and begged her to bite gentler. She could feel Spy enter Barnaby, feel him line up his hips and press into him. As Barnaby tensed and arched back into him, he grabbed at her. She put his hands on her shoulders, lining him up with herself, taking his cock in her hand and letting him slide into her. "Good boy," she praised.

The scout sucked many sharp and quick breaths as she brought his cock into her. Then he moaned as the pleasure surrounded him.

Spy easily followed Bea's motions and pressed the Scout down to her body, and pumped his own cock into the younger man as he did.

The scout began to buck between them, almost clattering in an excited motion forward and backward.

Falk quickly corrected him by gripping the slim hips again and guiding him in a slow roll forward and back to better massage Bea from the inside and properly ride the cock inside him.

Barnaby followed the motions when he was corrected, but he moved much more quickly when he had the freedom to do so.

Spy commented, "He learns quickly." Wondering if it was simply because the scout did all things quickly, or because Bea taught him to follow directions well.

Bea appreciated Spy's many corrections as he guided Barnaby towards a more pleasurable rhythm and speed. Barnaby had trouble sticking with the speed, but otherwise he was picking it up pretty quickly, happy to have guidance. That was one of the things she liked best about Barnaby; he loved being told what to do and he did his best to do what he was asked. She could take no credit for his speed, only the things he'd already learned from her.

"Usually," she hummed, wrapping an arm around Barnaby's neck, her thighs spread around him. The angle of his thrusts improved as Spy moved him, and she could feel him tense and shudder as he moved between the two different sources of pleasure. The Scout's expression was rapturous and Bea couldn't help a grin. His obsession with Spy had been exactly what she'd thought, and she was glad it had worked out the way it did.

Barnaby was happy to lose himself in that moment. His eyes were shut and his hands squeezed Bea's shoulders lightly. He was so focused on their bodies moving together, he forgot all of the things he usually begged for: to play with Bea's breasts, or squeeze her bum, or toy with her genitals, and more.

Falk was relaxing into the rhythm, and let the scout make his fast pace as he was doing almost all the work. He became alert again as he heard a series of sharp quick breaths and realised, in surprise, the Scout was almost climaxing. Falk circled his fingers around Barnaby's base to squeeze his cock and stop the flow of blood.

Barnaby moaned appreciation at the tight squeeze at first, but when he stayed on the edge of climax without a result, he panicked. He gasped, "No, no, Falcon, I'm so close. Stop that." His grip did not yield and the scout thrashed briefly. He tried to wrestle away the hand on his base, but there was no room to move his hands between their bodies, there was nowhere to squirm away. 

Falk moved his body against the Scout, rocking them together into Bea's body.

The pleasure was like torture. Every stroke inside of Bea built up the warmth and friction on his cock, but the tight grip at his base stopped his cock from throbbing or reaching climax. The pleasure built up beyond what he thought was possible. "Bea, please, Bea, please. Don't let him stop me now. I'm so close." Barnaby's his face into the arm Bea wrapped around his neck. He mewled as Falk's cock massaged over his prostate, making every sensation more intense. "Please, I'll do anything. I'll use my tongue and go as slow and long as you want. I'll let you brand me again!" He panted then stopped to moan. "Bea! Bea, you're amazing, I'm going to-" he groaned in frustration again, unable to even process the feeling of it, to be so overwhelmed with pleasure and arousal but to not climax.

Bea could hear the Scout's quick breaths, see his expression, and knew how close he was. She felt Spy's hand slip between them and squeeze the Scout's cock. Barnaby seemed to enjoy it for a few moments, but then he thrashed and complained. She was grateful the Spy had slowed Barnaby down, so this could last much longer. She'd have to remember to thank him once they were done. She knew Barnaby would have done his best to make up for it after, would have gotten her off, but she didn't want this to be over so soon. The three of them locked together was new and exciting. She hadn't anticipated it would last long. This was better. Spy's thrusts rocked Barnaby into Bea and she moaned as he slid up against her clit.

She tightened around him momentarily, seeing what sounds she could wring out of him. The Scout buried his face in against her arm and she laughed. "You're doing so good, pet," she praised, stroking his hair. "It'll feel so much better for having waited," she promised him. Her voice was a little breathless.

Scout whined again, begging her, even offering to let her brand him. That truly surprised her. He was always wary around her even if she only had her lighter on. He must feel this was akin to torture to offer her that. Though she was interested, she also knew she could force another brand on him if she really wanted. She was getting something entirely different out of this. Barnaby was in an interesting combination of pleasure and agony and she was loving it. Every time he thrust now she let out a quick breath.

Barnaby moaned as she praised him, and appeared relieved. But as she made it clear that she was not giving in he whimpered and bucked his hips in a useless attempt to reach that limit. Next to each other, the spy and the scout were very different lovers. The scout was totally undone already by the pleasure, expressing any emotion that came to his mind and not holding back anything. His hands gripped at Bea frantic, holding onto her like if he let go, he might fall away into madness. The spy was entirely in control of himself. His free hand stroked Bea's thigh with purpose, and he let him enjoy the details of his lover, expressing his appreciation in slow actions. Barnaby started to plead with the spy, "Falcon, I'm so close, old sport. I'm on the edge. Just a little nudge, please. I will do anything you want."

"I want you like this," the spy purred.

Barnaby became tense and pushed his hips deep into Bea, squeezing the cock inside him and filling the Pyro. It did nothing to break the spy's hold and he relaxed again, letting the spy move him like a sex toy between the experienced mercenaries.

"When I finish, I'll let you finish." The spy offered. He considered it, "If Bea permits it." Falk was sure that the scout would fail at bringing their partner to climax, to insist that the desperate scout remain waiting until their Pyro was fully satisfied might be torture. Of course, Falk never wanted to interrupt Bea's games, and Bea certainly knew how to get the best from her partners.

Barnaby returned to praising Bea. He kissed her shoulder and neck, "Bea, please. Yes, say yes. I'll treat you so well, luv."

Bea loved seeing Scout completely undone between the two of them. He held onto her tightly, almost desperately. If he'd had more strength it might have been bruising. Spy's purred response seemed to get a good reaction from Barnaby at first, he thrust deep into her a few times before relaxing and letting Spy control his motions. The rock of the two of them drew gasping moans out of her and she tightened helplessly around Barnaby's cock. Bea considered Spy's offer to the Scout, as Barnaby begged her and kissed anywhere he could reach. She knew Barnaby would work to please her afterwards, and she doubted he'd be able to bring her to orgasm before Spy came. "You can cum with Falcon," she permitted, her fingernails digging into the back of his neck. "But you'll take care of me after." It was only his first time doing this with her. She didn't really expect all that much from him. If it weren't for Spy, he would have cum already.

The scout smiled in full relief and groaned, "Thank you, Bea! Thank you, yes!" Scout focused again on his partners. If his orgasm was waiting only for Spy's orgasm, he was determined to make it happen soon. He moved his hips the way Falk guided him to, and pumped eagerly between the two bodies. Barnaby continued to talk, only single words in a broken string of thoughts. Commenting "smashing" "jolly good" "that's it" and some gibberish.

The spy was in no rush, but the eager partner and the new experiences brought him to his limit soon. He squeezed Bea's thigh and arched his back, "I'm almost there..."

The scout whimpered eagerly, ready to beg again.

Falk released Barnaby's cock and let him slide into Bea's body, fully to his base.

Barnaby orgasmed loudly, yelling at first and shuddering. The yell became desperate words with no meaning, his mind entirely overwhelmed by the pleasure.

Falk groaned, a quiet and calm supporting call of pleasure as he spent himself in the body spasming tight around him.

Scout's loud expressions continued even as Falk finished. When the spy withdrew his cock the scout quickly did the same. He rolled away from them and shielded his cock from being touched by anything while the sensitivity to pleasure was so much.

Falk ignored him and let the scout roll away. It allowed him a moment to appreciate Bea without a distraction. He stretched his long body beside her and stroked her curvy thigh and hip. "You were right, again." He admitted with a chuckle, coming to understand now that the pyro was a master when reading a person's secret interests.

Barnaby pumped between the two of them, guided by Spy, and Bea let herself go and enjoyed it. Barnaby was no longer begging and she no longer needed to praise him, so she focused entirely on the sensations of the two men. Barnaby's cock driving in and out of her, Spy's weight behind him, Spy's hand squeezing her thigh. Spy reached his limit and released Barnaby. It was only a single deep thrust after that that the Scout came in her, crying out without proper words. They'd rendered him speechless after so much torturous pleasure. He rolled off her on one side and Spy slid in against her other side, stroking his hand over her body. She smiled a little triumphantly when he admitted she was right. "I'm glad you could finally see it for yourself," she sighed.

She'd gotten close, Barnaby's enthusiasm had been appreciated, but she needed more and Barnaby was going to stop enjoying his afterglow and give it to her. She grabbed him by the hair and turned him in her arm, guiding his fingers to her clit. "Come on, pet," she coaxed.

Barnaby barely needed much rest. This very intense orgasm made him useless, but only for a short while. He moved the way Bea directed him, and stroked his fingers over the soft wet folds of her vagina. The scout started to move his fingers, skillfully and quickly. He let his head hang from the hand pulling his hair, excited by the touch of pain that cut through all the pleasure so well. As soon as she released his hair he lowered his mouth to the place between her legs. While massaging her clit with his fingertips he massaged the labia with his tongue- but only once. He lifted his head and looked at the opening in alarm, not yet bringing his tongue into his mouth. His own seed dripped from her, and now smeared on his tongue.

Falk pressed his hand to the back of Barnaby's head and brought his lips down to Bea again. Barnaby resisted only briefly, but Falk held his head in place, keeping him close and perfectly pressured to Bea's sensitive skin.

The spy watched the Pyro react to everything the scout did. It was a treat whenever he was able to watch her in pleasure. Her expression was so different from the very different touch of himself, the heavy, a burning fire, and now Scout. But he loved to watch her bold and confident sexual exploration no matter what brought her to climax.

Bea moaned happily at the attention. She laughed as Spy pressed Barnaby back down to lick and suck at her after the Scout pulled away. The teasing fingers on her clit thankfully didn't stop while he struggled against Spy's grip. The Scout finally gave in to the inescapable grip and focused all his attention on her again. She bit into her lower lip, back arching off the bed as she hit a peak, shuddering back against the bed as she was worked up to another right on its heels. She stroked her hand over Spy's to indicate he could let Barnaby up, too breathless to say anything.

Falk released the Scout at Bea's suggestion and put his hand on her hip, touching a new burn blister with his fingertips.

Scout pulled his head up and caught his breath before smiling with satisfaction. "That was absolutely mental. My God, it was like torture- Don't worry, old sport, I'm happy about it now. But in the moment- oh! I thought I was dying!" He stretched along the bed to pass Bea the lighter she liked to play with, before and after their playing. Barnaby stopped when he saw Falk watching him with a smile. He froze under the cold grey stare.

"You have a mark." The spy indicated the bruising marks and hickey on his neck. "People might believe you now, if you say you were in bed with the Pyro."

Barnaby grinned, confident and proud again. The bruises hurt him but they were like a badge of honour now and he stroked his neck proudly. "I do... But you don't have any marks. No one will believe you fucked her."

Spy was not worried about this. "I didn't. I fucked you." 

Barnaby rubbed the back of his neck, "oh, that's vulgar, my good man."

"You're pretty easy to torture," Bea chuckled, flicking her lighter open and rolling the flint wheel under her thumb until the flame burst up and lapped at her skin. "He's only being honest, pet," Bea pulled both her men in to her, one in each arm. "He did fuck you. And if you want bragging rights for fucking me, you might want to mention that Spy was fucking you at the same time," she teased, knowing Barnaby would never mention that to anyone. Falcon never worried whether or not anyone would believe he slept with anyone. He didn't brag about it anyway. It only became obvious with the marks she tended to leave on her partners.

The spy let her wrap an arm around his lean body, and returned by putting an arm under her head to support her and hold her.

The scout laughed sharply, "No, no, never. Hah... But fancy if I did, for a jolly laugh, tell our mates that I shagged you while Falcon had me... Would you both mention I was good in bed?"

The spy raised an eyebrow "Tell the others how you are in bed? ... Do you want to seduce the rest of the team?"

"No, no, nothing like that. I just want them to know YOU fancy me in bed with you." He explained. The spy smirked and the scout sat up, speaking loudly, "I'm bloody sure you know what I'm saying."

Falcon nodded, never needing to speak loudly, "You want to know if I liked this, and if we will do this again."

Barnaby grinned, "yes?"

Falk looked to Bea and smirked, answering the scout, "It depends on how nicely you beg."


End file.
